penstubalfandomcom-20200214-history
Legends of Awesome - Volume I (2016)
The Legends of Awesome is a book of legends and myths about events that happened in Memeworld and World Awesome. Hurricane Penstubal Hurricane Penstubal was recorded as the deadliest hurricane in the history of Memeworld. It became a category 5 hurricane off the coast of Blocky City on August 20, 2001 and would destroy Blocky City which used to have over 340 inhabitants. It would then move west towards Woodland and Castlemore, sinking Woodland and destroying Castlemore. By the time it reached Castlemore. It then turned north, towards the inland, which downgraded it to a category 4 storm. By the time it reached Pumaslavia and wiped out the main city, it became a category 2 hurricane and dissipated in eastern Germania. Over 4301 people were killed, out of a total 9461 living in Memeworld. The Memeworld population was cut in half but by 2016 New Blocky City, Woodland and other places were all repopulated and everything went back to normal. The Birth of Penstubal Legend has it, Penstubal was born after salt, dust and guardian saliva mixed together in the great storm on August 24th, in Woodland. The Stubal species was created, or, in Latin, Gorillacus Salticus. Penstubal then went on to live under the sea until 2011, when he came out of the ocean together with dozens of other Stubals and learned to breath air and speak English. Under the Dank Ocean, the Stubals spoke a common language known only as Stubalic. They had their own writing and their own way of communication. They referred to each others as Stabbal (pl. Stabbjlas), meaning Stubal, greeted each other with Eij! (pl. Eijas!). In the 2010s they learned to speak English and can now communicate with other beings fluently. The Birth of Vynland Vynland was born west of the Floralis river after a Stubal army attack on the Sunflower Kingdom, condemned worldwide. The Capital Fortress was created, demolished later in 2016 after the VIP (Vynland Improvement Project). The name of Vynland is derived from Ancient Stubalic "Vien" (grass) and "adrasan" (land), creating the name Viendrasan, or the Genedom ak Viendrasan (Kingdom of Vynland). Vynland expanded westward, conquering much of the Shreck's Swamp. Then they went on to Penphalia, named after Stabbjal Panstabbjubalis (Penstubal). The Dorpic Peoples The Dorpic peoples, according to the Legends of Awesome, were created from Hurricane Penstubal's dust, from salt and from guardian saliva as they all mixed together. The Dorpic peoples lived under the sea as fish, but soon they landed on the shores of Woodland and settled on the land. They then migrated, splitting into two groups: Tux Dorps and Stubal Dorps. Tux Dorps settled the area west, known as Castlemore, and an area northwest of Prehistoric Isailand. The Stubal Dorps moved to Vynland, Blocky City and Hillsburg while also, at the same time, keeping their settlement at Woodland. Some Dorpic peoples are still alive today, underwater, living in the Dorpic Temple underwater. Stubal Tower Explosion On October 11, 2016, a large explosion happened on the 4th and 5th floors of the Stubal Tower in New Blocky City. It is unknown what really caused the explosion, but there have been several theories. 1) On the 5th floor there's a chemistry lab and some suggest that an explosion happened because two substances that do not go together were mixed. This theory was dismissed as highly unlikely. 2) A machine might have overheated. 3) The explosion was committed on purpose, the question is by who. If that is true, it is most likely the Cactus Empire that perpetrated the bombing. The same day Vynland opened talks with Cactus regarding New Blocky City as Cactus started to meddle in internal Vynn politics. Duke denied bombing Stubal Tower. It also has to be noted that the 4th floor of the building was Penstubal's campaign headquarters, so it's possible the Stubal Sucks movement perpetrated this bombing: note that Duke is part of that movement. Investigation is underway. Later that day, it was revealed Cactus Empire bombed the building. They sent a villager with bombs in his entire coat to get up to the 4th and 5th floors and activate the bombs in his coat. The man was found to be dead, his name being Guy Fieri (likely a fake Guy Fieri that was sent to do this as a punishment for being fake). Cactus Empire later admitted they perpetrated the bombing and Vynland immediately withdrew its ambassador from NBC, suspended Billville Agreement and launched an attack to occupy Cactulupe Beach. Meme War 1 started and Vynland won, though at what price? Dozens of men, women and children were dead, its capital city in ruins, and all countries were economically in ruins. Penstuvania Penstuvania is Stubal's second home state, besides Serbia. Penstubal personally doesn't live in Penstuvania, but most of his Stubal relatives live there, especially in central Penstuvania (the mountainous region) and in Pensburg, the capital of the state. Ed also lives in Penstuvania, and him and his supporters often rebel, such as the time in 2015 when they occupied the government for 4 days but then tanks blew up the building, killing all the occupators and the 37 hostages, but at least they finally ended the rebellion eh? 2016 Vynland Floods In late October 2016, a storm was formed in northeastern Pumaslavia and progressed along the Floralis river towards Vynland. The Floralis river started to rise, and Vynland flooded because it's on Y 63. Half of the capital city of Floratis was flooded and over 25% of the population has been killed. Prime Minister Pick Saltorum declared of emergency and most citizens of Floratis were evacuated west to Penphalia. Infrastructure was destroyed, trees fell down and Vynland was being reconstructed during the days to come. Blocky City Long ago, there used to be a great city on the territory of present-day Blockia called "Blocky City". It was a nice desert town and had a large population, and it was a thriving city. Then, an earthquake happened just east of Hillsburg, the largest earthquake recorded in the history of Memeworld, and that earthquake caused a tsunami that wiped out the entire city and all its inhabitants. After falling back, the tsunami caused grass to grow on the area and the area was no longer a desert since then. Many, many years later, Vynn colonists and settlers, seeking economic freedom and more space to build, discovered Blockia. They found the ruins of Blocky City, and came to the conclusion that the area was wiped out by a tsunami and was a thriving port. They decided to found a settlement and name it in honor of those who lived there, naming the settlement New Blocky City, with the settlement still existing today.